


Padme-Series Clone Trooper

by 93PenguinImperator



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Clones, F/M, Genderbending, Genderswap, Mandalorian, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-03 15:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12751206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/93PenguinImperator/pseuds/93PenguinImperator
Summary: AU Fiction. Padme is a Mandalorian mercenary, and a clone template along with Jango Fett. Please enjoy.





	1. Chapter 1

   My name is CT-5972-FC-PS, and I, like my sisters am a Clone. We were created on Kamino, a planet of perpetual storms, to serve as soldiers for the Galactic Republic. I and my sisters were created from genetic material from Padme Kaha, a Mandalorian warrior and mercenary. In turn our male counterparts were cloned from another Mandalorian mercenary, named Jango Fett. I personally never met either of them before, by the time I was out of basic training the Clone Wars had already been going on for a few months. Jango was killed during the opening battle on Geonosis. As for Padme herself, she has apparently been working alongside General Skywalker, why I can't say.  
  
   Anyway, about me personally. Today is a very important day for me, today is the day my squad, Carcharodon Squad is going to be deployed for the very first time. As I said before my name is CT-5972-FC-PS, but let me tell you about the rest of my squad. First there is CT-0285, our squad leader, she's really driven to victory and sincerely cares about the squad, though she does have a bit of a temper and a stickler for getting things done as quickly as possible. CT-7301, our heavy weapons specialist, I have never met someone so quiet before, I honestly wouldn't be surprised if she hasn't spoken a word in her whole life. CT-6168, our resident sniper, she's really wild and energetic, basically the exact opposite of 7301 in every way possible. And finally CT-5971, my best friend in the entire galaxy, she and I have known each other ever since we were created, she is the squads medic and kind almost to a fault. As for me, I know how to shoot a gun, throw a grenade and take orders, that's about it.  
  
   "Ladies," said 0285 as we all sat in the gunship, "today’s going to be our first day of combat, we’ve training all our lives for this day. We'll be serving under Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, this handsome fellow here." She said as she showed us a hologram of the Jedi, don't know what Padme see's in this guy, he looks kind of dorky if you ask me.

   "Hello handsome." Quipped 6168, 5971 punched her in the shoulder.

   "6168! We'll be serving under this man; you know it's against regulation to fraternize like this. Isn't that right 7301?" 5971 asked, 7301 didn't say anything, she only just nodded. "Well regardless, we're to be serving under him command personnel, we land in ten."  
  
   Ten minutes later our drop ship arrived on the planet, Sk'rious. A relatively obscure planet in the outer rim. If it weren't for the fact that the Separatists had a droid factory here the Republic wouldn't even bother sending anyone out here. We were greeted by the famous Jedi General.

   "So, your Sergeant 0285?" He said, sounding somewhat skeptical.

   "Yes sir, and this is Carcharodon Squad. What are your orders?" 0285 asked.

   "Well I already got a mission lined up for you. We found a way to destroy the droid factory from within. I already set up Padme to lead you in." General Skywalker said.

   "Really? Does she know anything about this?" 0285 asked.

   "No, she knows she'll be getting a newly minted squad, but she doesn't know that it'll be you Padme-Series clones." General Skywalker said, in a sort of mischievous tone.

   "I see... where is Padme Kaha?" Asked Sergeant 0285.

   "She's working on my ship, the Twilight with my Padawan. It's that old freighter over there." General Skywalker said as he pointed to a G9 Rigger ship on the other side of the landing platform.

   "I see sir, we'll report to her at once." 0285 said, we then proceeded to walk over to the Twilight.  
  
   We found an adolescent Togruta, most likely General Skywalkers Padawan grasping for a hydrospanner. "Excuse me, are you Commander Tano?" 0285 asked.

   "Come on Padme, you know who I-" she said as she looked up to see us, she looked a bit taken aback by us. "Never seen you before, are you new here?" Commander Tano asked.

   "Yes sir, we're Carcharodon Squad." 0285 said.

   "Sorry, sorry I just wasn't expecting something like this. Do you mind telling me your names?" She asked.

   "Sir with all due respect we need to talk to Padme, we have a mission with her." 0285 said bluntly.

   "Oh, well she's inside of the Twilight, she's supposed to be helping me make repairs on the ship but I haven't heard from her in about a half-hour." Commander Tano said.

   "Thank you sir, we'll be on our way." 0285 said as we went inside the old freighter.

   "Sir with all due respect we could have at least talked to her, just to be polite." 5971 said.

   "Listen, I don't know when this mission we'll be going on will start, but we need to get Padme. So shut up, and don't bring it up again, do I make myself clear?" Said 0285 in an annoyed tone, we made our way to the cockpit of the ship. We found Padme, in her black, blue and green armor, reclining in one of the chairs on the bridge.

   "E-Excuse me, are you Padme Kaha?" I asked, she yawned as she turned around.

   "I take it its mission time? Sorry about this I just kind of fell asleep while working on the ship." She said. "Yes, we've been assigned by General Skywalker to assist you in this-"  
  
   "HE WHAT?! I told that nerf herder that I don't want to work with any of you P-Series clones!" Padme said as she stormed out of the cockpit. "Sir should we?-"  
  
   "Nah, it might be a bad idea to ask her what her issue is, just let her vent, isn't that right 73?" Said 6168, 7301 just rolled her eyes. Several minutes later my squad and Commander Tano were in the makeshift command center.

   "So... how long have you been General Skywalker's... Padawan, is that right?" I asked, not sure how to talk to Commander Tano.

   "About a few months now, since I was assigned to him during the Battle of Christophsis, and that whole incident with Jabba the Hutts son afterwards."  
  
   "I see Commander Tano." I said as I sat down next to the adolescent Togruta and took off my helmet.

   "You can just call me Ahsoka, almost everyone calls me by my name anyway." Ahsoka said.

   "Okay, is General Skywalker good? You know, at being a Jedi?" I asked, all I ever really knew about Jedi was second-hand rumors on Kamino from older clones since the war started.

   "Well he is the Chosen One, so he's one the best Jedi in the order. Though... though he does tend to be a bit reckless at times, there was this one time when R2 was missing-." Ahsoka explained, but before I could ask another question about Padme Kaha, she entered the command center.

   "All right, Anakin and I talked it out and... well in short I'm stuck with you guys for our mission to take down the droid factory. Isn't that right Ani?" Padme said as General Skywalker entered the command center, his face was covered in bruises, a black eye, and he was clenching his stomach in pain.

   "Yes, Padme." General Skywalker said, slurring slightly from his enflamed lip.  
  
   Several minutes later Padme and the squad were on a speeder that Padme owned, it was almost complete silence the entire way. "So, you girls mind telling me your names? This mission will probably be tricky and I might as well know your names." Padme said.

   "I'm Sergeant 0285, that's 7301, 6168 over there, and there 5971 and 5972 respectively." 0285 said, gesturing to each of us in turn.

   "I see, you got any actual names? Like actual words or at least nicknames?" Padme asked, though I myself had to wonder why we didn't get such nicknames in training. I mean all of the Clones got nicknames aside from designations given to us to the Kaminoans. I mean Domino Squad got there nicknames before they were shipped off world 

   "We... we don't have names, 85 was adamantly against anyone getting nicknames. Said it was 'unprofessional' for us to have more than numbers to identify each other, isn't that right Sarge?" 6168 said snidely to 0285. "Quiet 6168!"  
  
   "Let your sniper talk Sargent! That's an order." Padme said in a commanding tone. "Now, you got any interests? Any embarrassing anecdotes?" Padme asked, 6168 almost looked shocked that she would ask.

   "Well, when I was first created I couldn't shoot for poodoo, could never hit the stupid target on the firing range. One time I nearly killed Prime Minister Lama Su and was threatened with-"

   "Deadeye."  
  
   "Excuse me?" 6168 asked confused.

   "Your name is Deadeye, I'm assuming you got better with your aim?" Padme said.

   "Well yes, after the incident with the Prime Minister I practiced every moment I could with my aim. When my last chance to prove myself came, well I was in a bit of cocky mood and got a sniper rifle. Guess who managed to defy the odds?" 6168 said, sporting her usual cocky smile.

   "And what about you? You haven't said anything." Padme said looking at 7301.

   "I'm sorry; she doesn't talk... at all. I'm not sure if she's mute for some reason, or she just doesn't want to talk." 5971 said.

   "I see, I think you'll be called Tost. What do you think about that?" Padme asked, 73 scrutinized her face in thought, and then she gave a smile and a thumbs up.  
  
   "I'll take that as a yes, what about you two?" Padme said, looking back at me and 5972.

"Well I'm a medic, and 5972... I'm sorry to say is just an ordinary riflemen." 5971 said earnestly.

   "There's no such thing as ordinary in this galaxy. As for you, I think you'll be called 'Nurse'." Padme said.

   "But I'm a medic not a nurse!" 71 said in protest.

   "Trust me kid, in my experience most medical types are pretty much the same apart from tools and what they cure. Besides, you strike me as the sweat sort I think, so what do you think of it?" Padme asked.

   "Well... okay, I'll be Nurse." 5971 said reluctantly.

   "As for you, I think Cranky would be good what does everyone else think?" Padme said to 0285, 6168- I mean Deadeye chuckled a little.

   "No sir, I'll go by my serial number if you don't mind." 0285 said sternly. "As for your, I'm thinking-"  
  
   But before Padme could say anything, a mine went off, flinging the speeder into the air and us along with it. "Holler if your dead! No one? Good." Padme said as she and the rest of the squad got up.

   "With all due respect Padme, you should have been paying attention to what you were doing instead of talking to us." 0285 said.

   "Keep your armor on Cranky, we'll get to the Droid Factory. Just keep on your toes, and try not to step on anything." Padme said as she put on her helmet, as did we.

   "Turn on your scanners; we'll be able to avoid the minefield better." 0285 said.

   "Yeah... about that." Padme said as we turned on our scanners, and saw that the minefield we stumbled across went on to the droid factory itself.

   "Well, this stinks." Deadeye said.  
  
   "Relax, I had a suspicion that we'd run across a minefield like this and... well I'd advise that you girls run." Padme said as she pulled out a thermal detonator, activated it, then threw it into the minefield. We all ran as the minefield went off. "And boom goes the dynamite, and because my speeder was totaled we're going to have to walk the rest of the way. Hustle it ladies hustle!" Padme said as we began to run behind her, towards our first mission for the Grand Army of the Republic. 


	2. Chapter 2

   Several minutes later we arrived at the Droid Factory proper. "Look heavily defended, probably can't get in through the main entrance, what should we do sir?" Sargent 0285 asked of Padme Kaha.

   "Simple enough Sargent, we find another way in. Luckily Anakin thought to scan this planet for once, had to twist Anakin's arm of course." Padme said.

   "Where exactly?" I asked.

   "Just follow my lead." Padme said as we walked up to the giant door that was the main entrance of the droid factory. Then she moved across the left of the door, knocking on the wall at random intervals.

   "Sir, what exactly are you doing?" Asked 5971, or Nurse as I should probably call her from now on.

   "There should be a structural weakness around here, one that we can use to get in without the droids noticing us." She said as she continued to knock on the wall, eventually there was a dull thud.

   "Bingo," she said as she placed a detonator on the wall, "now get clear girls!" She said, the detonator blew off the wall. "And that's how you make an entrance. Now let's move, keep your eyes downrange, and shoot anything that's inorganic. If we do encounter anyone who isn't a droid, either stun them or try to calm them down." Padme said as we drew weapons. She had what looked like a Trandoshan shotgun. We all followed after her with our weapons.

   "Oh boy, this looks like close quarters. Better use my pistol." Deadeye said as she put her sniper rifle away, and pulled out her pistol.  
  
   Several minutes passed without incident, it was far too quiet. Eventually we came to a pair of corridors. "Well this is easy enough. You two follow me, Sargent; take Tost and Deadeye with you down the other corridor." Padme said to me and Nurse. We went our separate ways down the corridors.

   "So... you were going to give me my name before we ran into that minefield?" I asked.

   "It's your name, you should pick it." Padme said.

   "I don't understand." I said.

   "Well, most clones have picked their own names; I already gave three of your squad mates. You and your Sargent have a right to pick your own." Padme explained.

    "Oh, I see. Do you mind if I ask where you got that gun? It's a Trandoshan weapon isn't it?" I asked.

   "Short version, I had a run in with a Trandoshan slaver, killed him, freed the slaves he was transporting, and kept his gun as a memento." Padme said.

   "And General Skywalker, how do you know him?" I asked, she was silent for a moment.

   "That's... that's a little more complicated. Suffice it to say I was hired by a senator from Naboo to serve as his bodyguard, nice guy but a bit naïve. The Trade Federation invaded, I'm sure you both know about that. Two Jedi broke us off world but the hyperdrive was damaged, and we had to make a pit stop on Tatooine to find a new hyperdrive. And that's where I meant Anakin... by Canderous he was cute as a kid." Padme said in a dreamy tone.

   "Uh... sir?" Nurse asked, as confused as I am.

   "What? Oh right, well after that whole thing surrounding Naboo we went our separate ways, Anakin began his Jedi training, and I had a run in with my mentor Jango Fett and..." Padme was silent for a moment. "Do either of you know how Jango and I got caught up with the Kaminoans in the first place?" Padme said  
  
   "Well... no, we just assumed you wanted to serve the Republic." Nurse said.

   "Well, it's far more complicated than that. Suffice it to say he and I went around the galaxy looking for a Dark Jedi and cult leader, I knew from the start the whole thing was trouble, five million creds and the leader of the Bando Gora. I just knew something was fishy the minute we got the bounty in the first place. And... well the short version, the old man who gave us the bounty in the first place knew where she was the entire time, and he gave us the second reward. The 'honor' of being templates for a clone army, and then I went along with Jango to Kamino. And the split second some of my own Clones were developing I left Kamino, and left Jango to take care of training of you clones." Padme said in a bitter tone.

   "I see."  
  
   "No, you really don't. The only reason I even went along with that whole mess was because Jango was my mentor, I didn't want to be cloned, or have an army of me's running around doing... whatever it is the Grand Army was created for in the first place! I told my father that he'd get me into more trouble then I'd want, but did he listen? My point is, I just wanted to be mercenary, just go around the galaxy and save people, and hunt down criminals. But the whole nonsense about a Clone army?" Padme ranted, both Nurse and I were upset by what she was saying. "Look, my animosity with my clones has nothing to do with you personally our your squad. It's just... I'm sorry if I'm upsetting any of you or if I'm rambling, I just didn't want anything to do with say, inadvertently starting a war." Padme said  
  
   "What are you talking about-"  
  
   "I was on Geonosis when this mess started! I was held at blaster point by my own mentor, and his only excuse he had was that it was 'just business', I barley even cared when Windu struck him down. I was stripped of my armor and nearly killed by a kriffing Nexu in the Geonossian Arena! And to top it off-" But before Padme could continue ranting, we seemed to have wondered into the actual factory proper; Padme nearly stepped off of a ledge. "Oh... looks like we found it." Padme said nonchalantly.

   "What do we do now?" I asked.

   "A lot simpler than you’re probably thinking." She said as she pulled out a rope with a hook at the end of it. She loaded the rope onto her blaster, and fired it. "Okay, nice and tight. Now we get ride down the rope." She said as she rode down the rope, followed by me and Nurse joining her.

   "What the?! Clone Troopers!? Blast them!" A B1 Battle Droid said.

   "Blast! Open fire on them!" Padme commanded, we opened fire at a line of droids. Unfortunately the rope was cut off by a stray blaster shot. "Brace yourselves, this is going to hurt!" Padme hollered as we fell to the ground. I felt pain when we hit the ground, but probably not as bad if we weren't wearing armor. "Get to cover!" Padme said as she fired her blaster into the crowd of droids.

   "5972 are you alright?" Nurse asked as I clenched my legs.

   "I'm fine, really, I can still fight." I said.

   "Sargent 0285, where on the production floor of the factory, were under fire and we need immediate support!" Padme hollered over the squad’s com channel.

   "Understood, we're on the production line as well but we don't have a visual of you, just hang on." Said 0285 over the com channel, several minutes passed, we were outnumbered five to one, but thanks to Padme's ingenuity we managed to survive until 0285, Tost and Deadeye arrived to take care of the rest of the droids.

   "Well, with luck we can find the core of this place soon enough." Padme said. "General Skywalker to Specialist Kaha, are you there?"  
  
   "Yes Anakin we're alive, we're inside the factory. In fact we just had a firefight with some droids, no casualties. We'll be moving on to the main core of the factory in-" Before she could continue, the sound of thundering footsteps. "Actually, we might be delayed." Padme said, and then a large droid appeared. "And the rumors of those Golem Droids were true." She said, the Golem droid had a single clawed hand, and the other seemed to be some manner of large blaster, and it seemed to have a single eye. "Take up positions! I'll cover you!" Padme said as she ran up to the droid, fire her shotgun at it.

   Nurse and I stayed where we were with 0285, Deadeye got up on a ledge, along with Tost who laid down cover fire with her. Padme's shotgun was thrown out of her hands by the droid into the chasm below. She then took out a vibrosword and jammed it into the droids ankle. "Time to be scrapped tiny!" Padme said as she jumped up the droids eye, and then sliced it off with the vibrosword. Unfortunately it wasn't disabled like she probably thought it was, and threw her off of its shoulders, her helmet flying off and her landing on her head.

   "5971, get to Padme! We'll cover you." 0285 ordered the droid then through a crate at us. It missed but a number of weapons were scattered around the floor. Acting on instinct I grabbed one, took aim at the Golem Droid as it held 0285 in its arm, and fired it. It fired some manner of grenade, it electrocuted the droid.

   "Well, that's rather impress-"  
  
   Deadeye was cut off as the grenade exploded, incinerating the droids wreck. "Well like I said that was impressive." Deadeye finished nonplused.

   "5971, what's Padme's status?" 0285 asked.

   "She's fine, she just has a head injury." Nurse said as Padme slowly tried to get up.

   "Is everyone alright?" Padme asked, completely ignoring the blood coming out of her forehead.

   "Yes, we're all here. 5972 destroyed that Golem, with what looks like some manner of experimental Separatist weapon." 0285 said, handing her the grenade launcher I used.

   "Yes, this looks like the weapon there making here, anti-vehicle grenade launcher that can disable a walker, or tank or what have you, and then disintegrate and destroy the remains. Not bad for some Shinies." Padme explained.

   "Excuse me sir?" I asked, unfamiliar with the term.

   "It's just something the older Clones call you rookie clones, something about your armor being shiny when you leave the clone factories, but I don't see it myself." Padme explained  
  
   "Understood, now do you know how to get to the factories core?" 0285 asked.

   "Yeah, just let me get my helmet." Padme said, over the next hour or so we made our way down to the factories core. "Now place the bombs on the core. Then we run and blow this place to rubble." Padme said, we did so, laying detonators around the large core.

   "Cease and desist at once!" Shouted an ethereal sounding voice, it looked to be a Givin, a skeletal like race of aliens.

   "I take it you run this place?" Padme said nonchalantly. "I am the Overseer of this factory, and you are trespassing." Said the Givin as a compliment of battle droids appeared behind him, along with another Golem Droid.

   "Wow, I'm so sorry, we'll just be leaving right- open fire!" Padme said, we obeyed as we gunned down the droids. Of course we couldn't defeat the Golem Droid that easily. Padme jumped up on the droid, and managed to stick a grenade into its chest, destroying it. "Now, will you come quietly, or are we going to have to get rough with you?" Padme said, the Givin capitulated.  
  
   Eventually we returned to base. "One thing I want to know, is why they didn't just send in the army? You know, not send in a bunch of shinnies like us to do a whole armies job?" Deadeye asked as the dropship landed.

   "Well as I'm sure you know this is a remote system, the Senate didn't feel that sending in an entire fleet was good for the war effort. Apparently the Separatists didn't think to protect this factory beyond a small garrison." Padme explained.

   "So, what are our next orders?" 0285 asked.

   "Well we head on up to the Resolute, then we see where were needed next in the war." Padme explained, and then General Skywalker ran up to us.

   "Padme! It's good to see that you’re alright!" He said as he hugged Padme.

   "Thanks Ani, it was no problem really, but the mission’s success is thanks to Carcharodon Squad." Padme said, even 0285 grinned a little with us.

   "But it was still a reckless decision for you to assign rookies for something like this. Even if it was part of a harebrained scheme to get me to like my clones better, never pull something like that again!" Padme said sternly to the Jedi General.  
  
   "Alright, alright! No need to get so upset. Now we should go up to the Resolute, we've got a war to fight." General Skywalker said, several minutes later we were onboard the Venator-class Star Destroyer. I honestly don't know why there called 'star destroyers', why not just capital ships? Anyway, we found our way to our room.

   "I call top bunk!" Deadeye called out as she climbed up to the top bunk.

   "Well, we better get some shuteye. It's been a long day." Sargent said, several minutes passed as we all got ready for bed.

   "Well, aside from personal drama from our commanding officers, I'd say we had a fine first day." Nurse said.

   "Yeah, and after today I think I thought of a good name for myself." I said. "Oh? And what's that?"  
  
   "Novus." I said.

   "Okay, why that?" Nurse asked.

   "Because, I still have a lot to learn, you remember what we saw down there today, I don't know about you, but this war might be harder than just shooting at droids, like we all first thought back in training." I said.

   "Well, that's very mature of you actually. But I don't see this war lasting too long, who knows this could all be over pretty soon." Nurse said optimistically, of course I didn't share her optimism. We were created for one purpose, to fight this war. As were our enemies, they won't give up any more then we will. And I swear, whatever it takes, I'm going to do my best to ensure that my brothers and sisters survive to see this wars end. Who knows? We might even get a new life when the war is over.  
  
   For now, we have a job to do.


	3. Chapter 3

   On the moon of Rishi there is a Republic listening station, it's purpose is to ensure that Separatists don't slip into Kamino, the homeworld of the Grand Armies Clone armies. It is currently under the protection of Domino Squad, consisting of Clone Troopers, Hevy, Echo, Fives, Droidbait, and Cutup, led by Sargent O'Niner. Hevy was a Jango-Series clone, along with Fives and Droidbait. Echo, Cutup and Sargent O'Niner on the other hand were Padme-Series. Anyway the Clone Troopers were restless from several weeks of nothing happening.

   "Haha! I win again!" Said Hevy as he had won another arm wrestling contest with Fives. 

   "Hevy, you and Fives have been at this for over three hours. At the very least you should check up on the regs and the manuals." Echo said as she read a datapad.

   "Yes, but A, there's nothing to do here, and B, you've been saying that just about every day since we were shipped to this rock." Hevy said back, all Echo did in response was roll her eyes and walk away.

   "She's into me." Hevy said cockily.

   "She is right you know, we should be doing our job." Fives pointed out. "

   Okay fine, you worry wart." Hevy said dismissively as he went over to a console. "Aaaaand... there's no droid fleet."  
  
   "Oh come on, you know wisecracks are my shtick." Cutup said indigently.

   "And that's better how?" Droidbait asked, all Cutup did in response was playfully rough up his hair.

   "Men, report to the bridge immediately!" Sargent O'Niner said.

   "We're on the bridge Sarge." Hevy said.

   "Just get up here." O'Niner said, Echo, Hevy, Fives, Droidbait and Cutup went up to their Sargent. "Men, we're due to inspection today, and I want this base to be at its best when they arrive." O'Niner said.

   "Who are they?" Echo asked.

   "There Commander Cody, General Obi-Wan Kenobi's second-in-command, in turn he'll be joined by-" An alarm went off, signaling that a meteor shower was imminent. "Raise shields!" O'Niner said, every clone then went to their stations to raise the stations shields.

   "Oh, a meteor shower, sooo scary." Hevy said sarcastically.  
  
   However, unknown to any of the clone troopers, the meteor shower was used to cover Separatist dropods containing elite Commando Droids from being seen by the clones. Several minutes passed as the clone troopers were still unaware. "Sargent O'Niner! We've got Droid Commando's the perimeter! I repeat, there are Droid-" The sentries voice was cut off.

   "Oh no, men! We've got a breach in security, Domino Squad! Evacuate the base; me and my squad will hold the line." Sargent O'Niner commanded.

   "What? What sense does that make?" Echo asked.

    "Our communications are jammed; when the inspection team arrive you'll have to warn them about the droids if we don't make it." Sargent O'Niner said.

   "Guys, we should get out of here, NOW." Droidbait said as the Clones of Domino Squad hastily escaped from the base through the air ducts. During their exit it sounded like there commanding officer was fighting off the droids bravely.

   "We should be helping them!" Hevy said.

   "And do what? Die quicker? We need to make contact with the inspection team; they might be able to help us." Echo said as the Clone troopers reached the outside of the base.

   "Okay we're outside the base, now what do we do?" Droidbait asked.

   "Simple, we wait until the inspection team comes, and then tell them that the base has been taken over by the Separatists." Cutup said straight forwardly.

   "That... actually sounds like a good idea." Fives said in surprise.

   "It's also really simple, I mean really? What could possibly go wrong with a plan like that?" Cutup said, then without warning, a giant eel burst behind her catching Domino squad off guard, and eating her before it returned to beneath the ground.

   "And that is why the field manuals said not to come out here late at night." Echo said, seemingly ignoring that a giant worm had eaten one of her squad mates.

   "What the?! Echo!-"  
  
   "Keep your voice done Droidbait, shouting will only attract the worms attention." Echo said nonchalantly.

   "That doesn't change that Cutup was just eaten!" Hevy said as the rest of the squad followed her lead.

   "I know, it would be best to think on that latter. For now we have a mission to do." Echo said as the shuttle that brought the inspection team arrived. "And there already here! Quick, who has a flare?" Echo said, the squad hurriedly got a pistol ready to fire a flare. Several seconds later Fives fired the flare towards the instillation's landing pad. There heard a firefight up on the landing pad, followed by two figures jumping down, and the shuttle exploding and the debris falling down. Domino squad moved up to meet the inspection team.  
  
   "You there! Take off your helmets!" Said one of the Clones, the Clones armor had blue markings on it, most likely a member of the 501st Legion. "What? Sir were-"  
  
   "I said take them off!" The Clone said, leveling a gun at the squad, they then nervously removed their helmets, showing that they were in fact Clones.

   "Captain Regina, CT-7567-FC-PS, 501st Legion under general Skywalker." She said as she took off her helmet, revealing that she had short blond hair, most likely dyed.

   "And I'm Commander CC-2224-MC-JS, of the 212th Attack Battalion." The Clone Trooper in orange armor said.

   "Now that we've got introductions out of the way, you mind telling us why there are Commando Droids squatting in your listening post?" Regina asked.

   "Our commanding officer ordered us to evacuate before they breached the post. I don't know how they got planet side without our notice-"  
  
   Echo was then interrupted by another giant eel bursting out of the ground. Domino Squad stood firm, firing there blasters wildly at the beast, Regina took out her pistol, and took down the eel in one shot. "I'll admit, you shinies do have some spirit in you." Regina said as she walked over to the eel, dipping her hand in the she shot, covering her palm in blue blood.

   "Excuse me sir?" Echo asked. "Your armor is shiny and new, just like you are rookie." Regina said as she placed her blood covered hand on Echo's armor, leaving a blue hand print on her chest.

   "Sir's, do either of you have any idea on how were going to reclaim the base?" Fives asked.

   "I've got an idea." Regina said, Cody looked concerned as she said this.  
  
   Latter, Regina, Cody and Domino Squad arrived at the main entrance of the listening post.

   "This is never going to work." Cody said to himself as Regina posed herself as a returning Commando Droid. Ultimately the droids fell for the deception, allowing the Clones to enter the base again. Eventually the Clones retook the listening station, losing only Droidbait in the process.

   "Okay, we've got a problem here." Fives said as he looked over the main console.

    "What is it Trooper?" Regina asked.

   "The Droids have sliced the stations all-clear signal, what's worse is... there's a Separatist fleet in orbit." Fives said grimly.

   "Well can you override the signal?" Cody asked.

   "No, the droids changed the code to do that, and if that isn't bad enough it looks like a droid dropship is inbound." Fives explained.  
  
   "I see... men; we've only got one option now. As I'm sure you know, this listening station is all that stands between our homeworld of Kamino, and a Confederate invasion. If Kamino is lost, the Galactic Republic itself may follow in its wake, not only that but our brothers... our sisters will be killed. Now, is there anything here that can be used as a makeshift explosive?" Regina asked.

   "We have a supply of Tibanna gas, we keep them in some Plunk droids." Echo said.

   "Then it's settled, we get those droids up to the command center, rig them to detonate, and be as far away from the base as possible when it goes off." Regina said. 

   "We should also prepare for the droid attack, Regina, get the rookies ready." Cody ordered.  
  
   Several minutes passed as the base readied for the incoming droid attack. "Reinforcements here open up!" A battle droid said, unaware that the base was back in Republic hands.

   When the door opened, they were met with Hevy. "Didn't say please!" He said gleefully as he mowed down the B1 droids, followed by Captain Regina and Echo joining in the slaughter. Eventually they were driven back to the command center.

   "The bomb isn't ready! The detonator isn't connecting properly!" Fives called out.

   "I'll stay behind; make sure that it actually goes off." Hevy said as he proceeded hastily try to hook up the bomb to a datapad.

   "You'll make it out before setting it off right?... right?" Echo said in earnest concern.

   "I'm not making any promises Echo. I can only try to make this work." Hevy said grimly.  
  
   Several minutes later, Cody, Regina, Fives and Echo left the base, leaving Hevy behind to try to set off the bomb. "Hevy come in! Is the bomb ready?" Regina asked over the coms.

   "No sir, I'm sorry but the detonator just won't connect! I'm going to have to set it off manually." Hevy said.

   "Hevy don't you dare!" Echo said back.

   "I've got no choice! The droids are breaching the base, and either I die here to ensure Kamino's survival, or-GAH!" Hevy cried out as a droid shot him in the back.

   "Do we take prisoners?" A droid asked, not noticing that Hevy was reaching up to the manual detonation.

   "I. Don't." Hevy said defiantly as he pressed the button, setting off the bomb, and destroying the base in a large explosion, in turn causing the droid transport ship to fall into the chasm bellow. The Separatist fleet in orbit was driven off by the Republic, led by General Anakin Skywalker and Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, onboard General Skywalker's flagship the Resolute.  
  
   Onboard the Resolute, Fives and Echo were being debriefed. "You and your squad showed great courage and ingenuity in the face of steep odds. It is my honor, to officially welcome you into the 501st Clone Legion." Said Captain Regina to the two clone troopers.

   "Thank you sir, I know our brothers and sisters would have been proud to see this." Echo said, sounding both proud and somber at this announcement.

   “Regardless, you’ve done well. And I could use clones like you in the 501st Legion.” Rex said.

 


	4. Chapter 4

   On Jedi General Anakin Skywalker's flagship the Resolute, an Ithorian Jedi Master and his modified RA-7 Protocol Droid were preparing for a very important mission for the Jedi Council. "HP-16, how are the modifications on the Scout Fighter going?" The hammerheaded alien asked.

   "Stealth field generator is online, and the storage section is ready for the crates." Said HP-16 as Clone Troopers filled the section with empty crates.

   "Master Igoorok, are you ready for your flight?" Anakin asked, visiting the alien Jedi.

   "We're nearly ready Skywalker, we're just getting the Astromech droid into place." Said Igoorok as Clones got the fidgety cylinder shaped droid into the star fighters socket behind the Scout Fighter's cockpit.

   "You mind telling me what your mission is out here, and more over why the Council didn't give me this mission?" Anakin asked.

   "That's none of your business meatbag!" HP-16 chirped rudely.

   "HP! What have I told you about using that insult?" Igoorok shot back sternly.

   "Only use for organics that try to kill us, or try to cheat you out of money." HP-16 said indigently.

   "I told you to NEVER use it under any circumstances." HP-16 only groaned in frustration.

   "In all seriousness, our mission is a secret. All that I can say is that there was a raid on the holocron vault in the Jedi Temple. The thief escaped and we managed to track the culprit’s ship to this system." Igoorok explained.

   "And why did you need my ship?" Anakin asked.

   "Largely because the nearest civilized planet that's at least neutral to the war is several days away. I prefer my creature comforts to be at least less than an hour away. Besides, you had nothing pressing to do lately." Igoorok explained.

   "Well good luck down there Master." Anakin said.

   "A Jedi only needs the Force Skywalker." Igoorok said as he and HP-16 got into the fighters cockpit.

   "Will you be needing an escort?" Anakin asked.

   "I appreciate the gesture, but I won't accept your men being risked needlessly." Igoorok said as the ship took off to the planet where the holocron thief was hiding. It was a jungle world with overgrown foliage.

   "Makes Ithor look like flower shop, doesn't it master?" HP-16 asked.

   "Not really, my homeworld is a peaceful one, this world is untamed, even this high in the atmosphere I can sense the sheer amount of life down on the surface. Whether it’s Separatist droids or the native fauna we should be cautious." Igoorok said.

   "Can you at least sense the thief? She did use force lightning during her break in after all." HP-16 asked.

   "Yes, it is true that she was strong in the Force. Count Dooku was bold to raid Kamino as he did, it was fortunate that we were there to prevent him from creating a whole army of Force-sensitive Clone Troopers... still a pity that we couldn't stop him from making at least one." Igoorok said, reminiscing about how Count Dooku attempted to use a rare Kyber crystal to create an army of Force-sensitive Clone Troopers that were loyal to him. He failed, creating only one such Clone, a P-Series Clone before he was forced to retreat from Master Shaak Ti and the planets Clone garrison with Jek-14 in tow.  
  
   "It wasn't your fault Master, Dooku is a slippery one, and the fact that we haven't won the war yet is proof enough of that." HP-16 said to his friend.

   "I know HP; if I had been quicker we probably would have captured Dooku, and prevented Jek-14's corruption." Igoorok said as he landed the ship before a large temple that stood out from the jungle. "I can sense Jek-14 within the temple, HP-16 I want you to look after the ship, if you see any Battle Droids don't engage them directly." Igoorok said.

   "Yes Master, I'll look into setting some booby traps around our landing sight." HP-16 said as his Ithorian master entered the temple, using his infiltration skills as a Jedi Consular to sneak by the droid guards that were in place. Eventually he found a large open room that looked to be some manner of training area. Down there he saw Jek-14, clad in the same prototype Clone Trooper armor that she had left Kamino in, sparring with Magna Guard droids. Her left arm was glowing a bright blue showing her bones, a side effect of her artificial Force sensitivity, and from it she created a sort of Force blade that cut through the elite Magna Guards like a hot knife through butter. On the other end of the arena, a hologram of Count Dooku smiled with pride as Jek-14 effectively butchered the droids.

   "Your training is going well Jek-14, better than I could have hoped for." Dooku said as the training wrapped up.

    "I am honored by your praise Darth Tyranus. I live to serve you." She said as she knelt before the hologram.

   "As it should be, you have made for a fine apprentice, and one day you will become perhaps the greatest of the Dark Lords of the Sith." Dooku said to the naïve genetic double.

   "I look forward to that day my lord." Jek-14 said.

   "Good, I will arriving shortly to continue your training in the Force." Dooku said, Igoorok saw this as an opportunity to strike. He leapt out of the shadows, and ambushed the remaining intact Magna Guards.

   "Ah, Master Igoorok, I was wondering when you would show yourself." Dooku said.

   "Good to see you too Dooku." Igoorok said disingenuously.

   "Do you wish this Jedi disposed of Master?" Jek-14 asked, her glowing arm crackling with energy.

   "But of course, but do not let his heritage fool you, Igoorok is more than a simple Ithorian." Dooku said as the hologram disappeared.  
  
   The two Force users proceeded to duel, Jek-14 held the upper hand through brute Force, but couldn't land a hit on the Ithorian Jedi. "Hold still Hammerhead!" Jek-14 yelled in frustration as she kept missing.

   "You know, a funny thing about the Counts last apprentice. He ultimately betrayed her, and left her to die over Sullust." Igoorok said, referring to Count Dooku's former apprentice Assaj Ventrus.

   "What? Why would he betray-" Jek-14's out loud pondering left her distracted long enough for Igoorok to punch off her helmet. Reveling that her eyes were glowing in much the same way as her left arm. 

   "Betrayal is the way of the Sith Lords, sooner or later child, Dooku will betray you, leave you for dead. He only see's you as a tool for his own ends, all that I ask is that you surrender, return the holocrons that you stole, and come to-" and then Jek-14 unleashed a powerful Force Push that sent the Jedi Master flying across the room.

   "Liar! Dooku told of how I was created to fight your war! About how I was only made because you Jedi couldn't handle the droid legions of the Confederacy!" Jek-14 shouted as Igoorok landed on his feet.

   "Yes, that much is true... from a certain point of view. I view I myself have, but I swear to you on my life, I will see that you are treated fairly if you just lay down your arms." Igoorok said to the Force sensitive Clone.

   "Spare me your ramblings you old fool." Jek-14 said as she leapt upwards to strike Igoorok down.

   "Well, I tried to be fair." Igoorok said to himself as he used a powerful Force push from his two mouths that sent Jek-14 flying so far that she broke the wall that she had been thrown into. Causing her to land on Count Dooku's personal Punworcca 116-clas interstellar sloop.

   "Jek-14, I thought you would have been doing better against him. I want him dead within the hour; I will summon the droid guards to better help in this." Dooku said sternly as he exited his ship.

   "As... as you command my Master." Jek-14 said as she stood up.

   "You can become so much more then another of his lackeys." Igoorok said as Jek-14 returned to her duel with the Ithorian Jedi.

   "I will break you!" Jek-14 shouted as she blasted a fierce storm of Force lightning at him. He deflected this with his lightsaber, and used a handful of sand to throw in Jek-14's eyes, blinding her.  
  
   "Another thing about me, I play dirty sometimes." Igoorok said as he threw the rogue Clone against a wall.

   "You are obviously defective Jek-14, at the least my scientists can salvage something of value from you." Dooku said as leapt down into the room, and proceeded to bombard Jek-14 with a torrent of Force lightning.

   "Dooku!" Igoorok said, before blasting him away with another mouth based Force push.

    "I don't know what twisted you to make you the monster you are today. But I'm ending that terror today!" Igoorok said as he engaged Dooku, Jek-14. Half-awake saw the duel between the two Masters; her mind was swimming with half-confused thoughts about what had happened. Count Dooku effectively created her, but the moment she seemed to lose he declared her 'defective', and Igoorok, someone who barely knew her was fighting for her well-being.

   Igoorok's lightsaber was knocked out of his hand, and Dooku brought him to his knee's with Force lightning. "AH! It hurts! Jek! Help me!" Igoorok said in pain, reaching out to Jek-14. Jek then made her choice. She rushed towards Count Dooku, her Force blade extended. Dooku blocked the blade, distracting him just long enough for Igoorok to retrieve his lightsaber. "Your outnumbered, Dooku! Surrender and you might receive a fair trial!" Igoorok said as he and Jek-14 had the Sith Lord at blade point.

   "On the contrary my old friend, you’re outnumbered." Dooku said as a squad of Battle Droid opened fire on the two Force users.  
  
   "I bid you farewell Master Igoorok, as for you Jek-14... we are far from finished here." He said as he returned to his ship, flying off the planet.

   "Would have figured he'd come with a large force of Droids. So Jek, are you willing to come with me back to Coruscant with the stolen holocrons?" Igoorok asked deflecting blaster bolts back to the droids.

   "Yes, if it means I won't be abused by that two-faced sleemo I'll gladly abandon the Separatists." Jek-14 said as she blasted the entire line of droids with a hurricane of Force lightning.

   "Good, you show me where you put the holocrons. I'll get my droid to help with getting them onto my ship." Igoorok said. Several minutes later they were ready to depart, a Republic shuttle descended from the sky.

   "Why is that here?" Jek-14 asked. "I'm sorry, but my ship doesn't have enough room for three passengers. So I requisitioned a private shuttle to transport you to the Republic capital ship in the system. Don't worry, I explained the situation to General Skywalker... which is primarily why I didn't help you or HP-16 load the ship." Igoorok explained.

   "Okay Master Igoorok, I'll go on the shuttle." Jek-14 said as she got on the shuttle.

   "You think she's going to be okay?" HP-16 asked as they both got into the Scout Fighter.

   "I honestly can't say HP, but I'm an optimist so I say yes so long as she's given proper teachings in the Force." Igoorok said as the two ships took off of the planet, and returned to the Resolute.


	5. Chapter 5

   Banshee Squad, a squad of the Grand Army of the Republic's Clone Commando's, its members comprised of four Padme-Series clones. First was the squad leader, 09, nicknamed ‘Rose’, a brave and a skilled tactician. 95 nicknamed ‘Boomer’, an expert in explosives. 81 nicknamed ‘Artemis’, marksmen extraordinaire. 37 nicknamed ‘Axena’, adept in slicing and possessed a great knowledge of mechanics. These four sisters were trained for a singular purpose. Like the rest of their Clone Commando siblings, they perform high risk missions that there regular Clone Trooper kin were simple incapable of performing.

   Onboard a Republic Gunship, the squad was being transported to their latest mission. "Attention Banshee Squad. This is planet Tillius, a rather unremarkable jungle planet except for it's native population of highly aggressive insectoid creatures." The Squads Advisor said from a holographic projector.

   "Okay... so why are we being sent to this rock?" Axena asked.

   "Simply put, we tracked down a Turok Hunting Party to this world, one that raided a Republic stockpile in the Ca'rybdys system over a week ago." Explained the Advisor, the hologram projector then showed the Turok's. Reptilian aliens with tails and animal like postures. "

   Nasty aliens, I heard that even without an actual weapon there deadly" Rose said.

   "True enough, this specific THP raided a stockpile of medical supplies." The Advisor said.

   "Why don't the Jedi look into it?" Boomer asked.

   "For one thing, the Jedi are simply too stretched by the war to fully look into this matter. That and the Republic has a bit of a rocky relationship with the Turok's as it is. Your mission is to recover those medical supplies, be advised we only know that the Turok's your looking for are within this specific region of the planet. Beyond that you’re going to go in blind." Said the Advisor as the gunship landed.

   "Understood, we'll try to find the Turoks and recover the medical supplies." Boomer said.  
  
   "Artemis, do you have any idea on where we should begin?" Rose asked.

   "I don't see any immediate signs, no Turok tracks, no traces of any sort of camp. The Turok's are thorough in covering their tracks, that much is obvious." Artemis said.

   "Are you even trying?" Axena asked. 

   "Well if you think you can do better, I'd love to hear it." Artemis said in an annoyed tone.

   "No, but there's got be something to go on." Axena said.

   "Well tracking isn't as simple as you think it might be." Artemis said.

   "Please be quiet 81 and 37, I think I heard something in the underbrush." Boomer said, she pointed to a rustling bush.

   "That could be anything Boomer, something small and harmless." Artemis said.

   "I don't think a race of hunters would waste any time on a planet with harmless fauna." Rose pointed out, then as if on cue a massive insectoid creature burst through the trees.

   "Case and point, squad fall back and find secure positions!" Rose commanded, Banshee Squad ran to find cover from the massive creature. Eventually the commando's found positions to snipe and bombard the monstrous alien.

   "Kill it! Kill it with fire!" Rose shouted.

   "Sir, we weren't outfitted with flamethrowers!" Axena said, then without warning a spear went through the creatures head.

   "What the? Did anyone see where that spear came from?" Rose said as the beast fell to the ground dead.

   "No sir, but if I had to wager a guess it was from a Turok." Artemis said, and then a few Turok's came into the open and looked over the dead beast.

   "Those our lizards?" Rose asked.

   "Yes sir, they could be part of the Turok's that we’re looking for in the first place." Axena said, and then before anyone could react one of the Turok's had pulled out a rifle and fired upon the Clones.

   "What the?! Find cover!" Rose said as Boomer and Artemis fell to the weapon blasts.

   "Blast that order! Come and get me you-" Axena was cut off as a blaster bolt hit her in the chest. Rose, spurred by what transpired to her pod sisters she charged out of cover and fired at the Turok's. She only managed to wound one before she was blasted by the rifle wielding alien.  
  
   Later Rose slowly awoke; she was in some manner of cell alongside her sister. "Ah sir, it's good to see you awake." Axena said as Rose struggled to stand up.

   "Yeah, those bolts hurt like crazy. Don't get up too fast our it'll just hurt more." Artemis said as Rose was helped to her feet.

   "Where... where are we?" Rose asked, she noticed that the four of them were stripped of their armor, and wearing only there under-suits.

   "Some manner of cell, they took our armor and equipment." Boomer said, then a Turok came up to the cell.

   "So, what brings the Republic out here?" The Turok guard asked.

   "We're not talking lizard." Artemis said in a defiant tone.

    "Oh please, it's painfully obvious why you came, though I'm more surprised that Jedi didn't come here." He said.

   "They were busy, now you mind telling us where you’re keeping those supplies?" Axena asked.

   "Hmm... no, incidentally I'm Chieftain K'lirq leader of this Hunting Party. I'll be back later to see if we can get any use out of you as hostages." K'lirq said as he left the four clones alone.  
  
   "Please tell me that you've all been thinking about how to escape before I came to." Rose said.

   "Yes sir, we've already found a weakness in this cell." Boomer said.

   "Besides that is this an iron bar cell and not an energy field or other electric cell?" Rose said pointing at the bars.

   "For one thing, these bars are really old." Axena said as she showed a broken bar.

   "So, why is the door still up?" Rose asked.

   "This is from the window, it's a small one and we figured that the Turok's wouldn't notice." Artemis said.

   "So the plan is to climb out of a window?" Rose asked. 

   "That's stage 1, after that we will find our equipment and find the supplies. Then we'll call for an evac." Said Boomer, then the four clones climbed through the window. Eventually they found a room filled with their confiscated gear. 

   "Good, I was feeling naked without my armor on." Said Axena as the clones got back into their armor.

   "Banshee squad, get the advisor on the line." Rose commanded, Boomer put the holoprojector on the floor.

   "Banshee squad, you haven't reported back in hours. What is your status?" The advisor asked.   
  
   "We were captured by the Turok's, we've escaped and we're in the Turok camp but we haven't found the objective." Rose explained.

   "Understood, find the medical supplies, and then you have to find someway to signal the gunship for pickup and extraction." The advisor said.

   "We got some flares." Artemis said.

   "Then those will have to do. Keep to the shadows and try to keep the element of surprise, over and out." The advisor said as the holoprojector turned off.

   "Two rounds says that the Turoks already know that we've escaped." Axena said.

   "37." Boomer said disapprovingly.

   "Another two rounds says that they've already got a trap set up somewhere for us specifically." Artemis added.

   "Sir?" Boomer said to Rose.

   "Three rounds says that the Turok Chieftain will purposely say where the supplies are out loud just to lure us into another bigger trap." Rose added.

   "Can we cut the chatter?... please?" Boomer said awkwardly.  

   "Alright, but regardless of whether were wrong or not your paying for the drinks." Rose said. "That's seven rounds!" Boomer replied.  
  
   Latter on the clones finally found where the stolen medical supplies were being stored. "Good, we've found those medical supplies." Boomer said in relief.

   "Well I'll be, that's something I never thought I'd ever see." Artemis said.

   "What are you talking about?" Rose asked, Artemis simply motioned for Rose to looked through a window. She saw K'lirq and a Wookie talking.

   "Is that Wookie?... wearing pants?" Rose said in surprise as the Wookie was clearly dressed in a formal outfit. Complete with shirt, jacket, pants and shoes.

   "I know... I never thought I'd be weirded out by someone not being naked." Artemis said.

   "Regardless, we found the supplies. Advisor, we're setting off the flares now, ladies." Rose said as she and the rest of Banshee Squad fired flares into the sky. Inside the Wookie said something to K'lirq.

   "What was that? It's nothing; I have everything under control, clones!" K'lirq said, a fire fight broke out as Turok's jumped out of hiding, and opened fire on Banshee Squad.

   "Get to cover! Advisor, we've been ambushed. Where's the gunship?" Rose said as Banshee Squad dove into cover.  
  
   Then as if on cue the Republic Gunship flew overhead, the Turok's including K'lirq went into hiding for some unknown reason. "Well, that was odd. They open fire and then they run away when help arrives." Artemis said as the gunship landed, and several Clone Troopers disembarked it.

   "What are your orders?" A Clone Trooper asked.

   "Secure the supplies, be careful though. There's a Wookie inside, and I don't think he's on the up and up." Rose said, unbeknownst the anyone the Turok's were just out of visible sight, with Chieftain K'lirq smirking in satisfaction.

   "The trap went off without a hitch, that walking carpet will be taken into custody, and his misdeeds against our kinfolk will be avenged."


	6. Chapter 6

   Several weeks passed since Jedi Master Igoorok's mission to recover stolen holocrons. Not only did he succeed, but he brought the thief. A corrupted Padme-Series clone trooper named Jek-14, away from the Dark Side of the Force. After several weeks of deliberation the Jedi Council agreed to make Jek, Igoorok's Padawan. "So how do you feel?" Igoorok asked.

   "I'm not certain, scared? Honored?" Jek-14 said nervously.

   "Regardless, you must be mindful of your emotion. Be the one who controls your emotions, never let them control you." Igoorok said reassuringly.

   "I'll do what I can. But there is an issue that's been nagging at my mind since I came here." Jek said.

   "And what would that be?" Igoorok asked.

   "Everything that touches by left arm disintegrates. I mean just look at my robe." Jek said as she showed Igoorok her arm. Thanks to the Kyber crystal that was used to make Jek Force Sensitive, her arm was a bright glowing blue. Exposing the bones in her left arm, this was the source of her great Force powers acting as a conduit of sorts.  
  
   "A fair point, we still haven't figured out why only that arm was affected like that. Though from what we've tested it shouldn't hurt you personally... at least not lethally as far as I know. At any rate, we have a mission briefing to attend." Igoorok said as he and his new Padawan entered the Jedi Temples war room.

   "It's good to see you Master Igoorok, there's a situation developing in the Sharrigol system of the Outer Rim." Mace Windu said.

   "What kind of situation?" Igoorok asked.

   "We've found the planet is covered in droid factories on the main planet of that star system. From what Intelligence reports there almost identical to a factory found on Sk'rious." Mace said.

   "Identical how?" Jek asked.

   "From what reports have indicated, it is producing Golem Droids, and an experimental grenade launcher that were both present on Sk'rious." Master Windu explained.

   "So you want us to go on a stealth mission to this world?" Igoorok asked.  
  
   "Unfortunately no, somehow the Senate learned of this factory world before we could make an effective plan to deal with Sharrigol. They've already ordered a full scale invasion of the Sharrigol system." Mace said.

   "What?! When did this happen?" Igoorok asked.

   "The Senate voted to invade Sharrigol a few days ago. You should really keep track of decisions made in the Senate Master Igoorok." Mace said.

   "Blast it Mace! I thought I told that unless the Jedi Order was directly threatened that I'd want no part of this war!" Igoorok said.

   "Master Igoorok... Chancellor Palpatine requested that you and your Padawan be assigned to the assault on Sk'rious. By name no less." Mace said regretfully.

   "... so be it! Jek, get HP-16 and get a shuttle ready to depart." Igoorok said in a frustrated tone. "Be mindful of your emotions Master-"  
  
   "Save your pleasantries for the Senate Windu!" Igoorok said as he stormed out of the war room. Latter as he was readying there shuttle, Jek confronted her master.

   "What was that all about?" Jek asked.

   "What was what all about?" Igoorok asked.

   "Your outburst at Mace Windu… why did you shout at him Master Igoorok?" Jek asked, Igoorok sighed.

   "That is a long and complicated story young one. Suffice it to say, I don't agree with this war." Igoorok said.

   "What do you mean?" Jek asked.

   "Oh here we go." HP-16 said in a resigned tone.

   "I mean, that the Jedi shouldn't be serving as battlefield commanders. The Jedi are peace keepers, not soldiers. At best we should be serving strictly in a support or advisor role. But nope! Because of our involvement on Geonosis the entire Order got shunted as battlefield commanders, and would you like to know why that happened?" Igoorok ranted.

   "Obi-Wan Kenobi was being held hostage by the Confederate leadership and nearly died in gladiatorial combat?" Jek asked.

   "Not entirely, that's all part of the job. No the main sticking point was that we have glowing swords that can cut through just about anything, and that we can manipulate the world around us. That's it, and little by little the horrors of this war have been striping the Order of our ways." Igoorok ranted.

   "Like what?" Jek asked.  
  
   "Well for starters," Igoorok said as he ignited his green lightsaber, "this is a weapon make no mistake. But it's meant to be a last resort, when all other peaceful options are exhausted or simply undesirable. It's not a glorified cudgel to be used indiscriminately. We are meant to use the Force for knowledge and defense." Igoorok said as he turned off his lightsaber.

   "Then why fight in this war if you disagree with it?" Jek said.

   "Because our way of life is at risk, make no mistake. I hate this war as much as anyone else, but if we, the Jedi loose. It could very well mean the end of everything we've ever known. Only reason I even got involved in your antics when Dooku created you was that he found an extremely rare Kyber crystal. I don't know what's happened to that man, but he's a perverse shadow of his former self if he can't even respect the life of a clone, or even the sanctity of the Jedi Temple." Igoorok said.

   "Sorry to interrupt Master, but our shuttle is ready to depart." HP-16 said.

   "Very well." Igoorok said as he entered the shuttle.

   "Don't mind him, you'll get used to his tirades against the war... probably sooner then I will." HP-16 said to Jek.

   "So you disagree with his views?" Jek asked.

   "No... It’s just that's gotten really... REALLY tiring listening to him complain. Now let's be off to Sharrigol." HP-16 said.  
  
   Eventually the shuttle arrived in the Sharrigol system. "HP-16, open a channel to the flagship of this invasion. I want to know who we'll be dealing with." Igoorok said.

   "Done and... it's Captain Tarkin." HP-16 said.

   "If he tries to contact us just pretend that our communications are not working properly, and contact whoever is leading on the ground." Igoorok said flatly.

   "Already done Master, it's Master Kenobi and Skywalker. I've already got a lock on their base of operation." HP-16 said.

   "Let them know we'll be landing shortly." Igoorok said, eventually the ship landed on the planet. For the most part the entire area was a grey bleak place, though this was in no small part due to the perpetual downpour from the overcast clouds.

   "Well this is a cheery place, even for the Sepratists." HP-16 commented as he, Igoorok and Jek left the shuttle.

   "Master Igoorok! It's nice to see a friendly face on this planet." Obi-Wan said.  
  
   "Likewise, what's the situation here?" Igoorok asked as he and his Padawan and droid entered the makeshift war room.

   "Well from what we've learned is that this planet is effectively a New Geonosis. We still don't have any real idea how many there actually are, or even when this world was colonized." Obi-Wan explained.

   "So what shall we do?" Jek asked.

   "Well, Anakin, Ahsoka and Padme are trapped behind enemy lines... again. So you and Captain Regina will be leading a rescue mission for them." Obi-Wan said.

   "Very well, just give us there last known location before they were captured. I'll sure to figure out where they are from there." Igoorok said.

   "Very well, may the Force be with you." Obi-Wan said.  
  
   Eventually Igoorok and his team arrived at the last known location of Anakin and his team. "What happened here?' Igoorok asked.

   "General Skywalker and his team were on a routine scouting mission, and were ambushed by Geonosian soldiers." Captain Regina said.

   "I meant to this landscape? I can sense that there used to be life in great abundance, surely even you can see that this place is surrounded with burnt out trees!" Igoorok said.

   "Oh... that... Captain Tarkin, well during the initial space battle Admiral Tellacor was severally wounded. Tarkin was the highest ranking officer in the fleet, and after we secured our position he ordered that this entire region be bombarded." Regina explained.

   "I see... I take it that the Obi-Wan or Anakin were not made privy to this?" Igoorok asked.

   "No, the Jedi didn't learn anything until after we landed." Regina said. 

   "When I next see that man I will have a stern conversation with that craven whelp." Igoorok said.  
  
   "Master? Your investigation?" Jek asked.

   "It isn't that big of a mystery, they were taken down that cave over there. Now let's go, with luck we'll find them soon." Igoorok said as he and his team went down into the cave. Several hours passed with nothing happening to them, or catching sight of Anakin and his team.

   "General Igoorok-"

   "Just Master, Captain Regina, or simply Igoorok." Igoorok said cutting off Regina.

   "Very well then... can you sense General Skywalker?" Regina asked.

   "Yes, be on your guard. There could be an ambush around any corner." Igoorok said, eventually they did find Anakin, Ahsoka and Padme being carried off by Geonosian warriors.

   "There they are, spread out and get ready to ambush them on my mark." Igoorok said, the clones then went on ahead around the Geonosian's.

   "You in position?" Igoorok said to Captain Regina over the com channel.

   "Yes sir, we're ready to fire on command." Regina said.

   "Open fire, me and my Padawan will take up the rear." Igoorok said as a firefight began, in the confusion. Anakin, Ahsoka and Padme were freed.

   "Master Igoorok, how'd you get wrapped up in this?" Anakin asked.

   "We're in war young one, chaos is expected. Do you have any idea on where they were taking you?" Igoorok asked.

   "Not sure, but there's something very weird about these Geonosians." Anakin said as the firefight ended.

   "Got all the bugs, a few ran away but we don't have the time to hunt them down." Padme said.  
  
   "Like what for example?" Igoorok asked.

   "Well for starters these Geonosian's seem to only use non-lethal weapons. Can't even begin to guess why." Anakin said, then without warning the ground beneath Igoorok, Jek, Ahsoka and Padme gave out beneath them. Leading them to slide down a long tunnel, eventually they reached the bottom the chute, with the remarkably heavy Ithorian Jedi landing on top of the three women.

   "I think a rib broke." Ahsoka said in a pained tone.

   "And if you went through my training regimen like I told you. That probably wouldn't happen now would it?" Padme said.

   "Um... ladies? We're in front of a Geonosian Queen." Igoorok said, noticing the large Geonosian Queen that was before them.  
  
   "It is about time, I feared that you would not come." The Queen said.

   "Master? What does that alien mean?" Jek asked.

   "I can sense that this Queen is strong in the Force. Who are you?" Igoorok asked.

   "I am known as Sluu'ag the Fair. First Queen of the Queens of Sharrigol, and I indeed saw your coming to this world." Sluu'ag said.

   "You mean me specifically or all of us present?" Igoorok said.

   "All that matters is that you can save my people from extinction." Sluu'ag said.

   "Excuse me? We didn't come to destroy your people... okay kill some of them but not all of them." Padme said.

   "Long ago, out forbearers were exiled from Geonosia for our connection to the Ether. For centuries we have been safe in the depths of Sharrigol, free to live by the Divine Will... but our kin from the homeworld set up factories... enslaved our children. Now, war has come to our world. In our meditations, my sisters and I have seen that this battle will be the turning point for our refuge." Sluu'ag said.  
  
   "Wait, so those Geonosians that took us captive before?..." Padme asked in concern.

   "They were not of Sharrigol, we would have sent messengers. But the risk was simply too great." Sluu'ag said.

   "Wait, how much do you know of the Clone Wars?" Jek asked.

   "The Ether has told us many things. Mainly that the Galactic Republic has a kill on sight policy regarding my people, and that the opening battle was on the homeworld." Sluu'ag said.

   "So... what do you want us to do?" Igoorok said.

   "We will grant you information regarding the positions of the Separatist invaders. But you must tell no one of our existence, for we have seen the future... and it is a bleak one for our people... and the rest of this galaxy." Sluu'ag said.

   "So you don't trust the Republic?" Ahsoka said.

   "I think it's more they probably know who's in charge of this invasion, and that HE isn't worthy of trust." Igoorok said.

   "Wisely put, Seneshal Jy'rka, give them the data on the Seperatist locations." Sluu'ga said as a Geonosian gave our heroes the data in question.  
  
   Then eventually the four of them returned to the surface. "Padme! It's so good to see you alive!" Anakin said as the team returned to base.

   "Likewise Ani." Padme said as the secret couple hugged.

   "What took you so long? What happened down there?" Anakin asked.

   "We got lost and had to take a LONG detour back to the surface... let me tell you. I'm looking forward to a nice break before we have to fight again. Incidentally we also got data on Seperatist location across the entire planet. Oh, and don't forget to give those to Obi-Wan trooper." Padme said giving a datapad to Captain Regina.

   "What? How did you... never mind, I'm just so glad you’re safe and sound." Anakin said.  
  
   "Do you really believe that the Queen was telling the truth?" Jek said.

   "About her position in this war, or just in general? I could feel through the Force that she wasn't being dishonest. For now, let's try our best to keep this excursion a secret from all." Igoorok said, putting an arm around Jek's shoulders.


	7. Chapter 7

   Padme Kaha was looking out over the skylines of Coruscant from her apartment. It was one of the cheaper apartments on the planets Senate District. Clad only in her skin tight under armor suit, she looked out over the sunset, waiting for someone. "Padme!" Anakin said as he entered the apartment.

   "Anakin! What took you so long?" Padme said as she hugged her Jedi husband.

   "Well, had to shake off my military escort. Pick up dinner for tonight, really time consuming." Anakin said.

   "And I got a care package from my family on Kaha." Padme said as she pointed to a cage with a snarling alien creature. "Whoa! I know you like intense pets but-"

   "No Anakin, the Zal'tar is for eating. Its meat is a bit bitter when eaten raw, but when prepared just right... there's only a few things sweater in this whole galaxy." Padme said fondly.

   "Who would eat any meat raw?" Anakin asked.

   "I was five when I tried it raw okay? I was young... and I was waiting all day to have it." Padme said.

   "At any rate... it's so good to finally get a moment alone with you." Anakin said as he passionately kissed his wife. Eventually after dinner, the two were in bed... then they were interrupted by Anakin’s communicator.

   "Blast! It's Obi-Wan!" Anakin said in annoyance.

   "Anakin?" Padme said disapprovingly.

   "Well... I've been ducking the Jedi Council all day to get back here." Anakin admitted.

   "I see... you should go to them." Padme said solemnly. "I can tell that you’re upset." Anakin said.

   "That we have to be bold faced liars in public yes. Now please... go before the Council starts asking questions." Padme said.  
  
   The next day, Padme was walking down the halls of the Senate building with Senator Turaga Amidala. The former King of Naboo during the Trade Federation invasion of the planet. Who looked almost identical to Padme, bearing an almost exact identical physical frame and face. Then Anakin ran up towards him. "Senator Turaga, could I have moment?" Anakin asked.

   "Sorry, but all requests for personal time with the Senator have to go through me." Padme said in a bitter tone.

   "Padme, there is no need to be so hostile to Master Skywalker. Now what is it you wish to know? And is it you who wants to know, or the Jedi Council?" Turaga asked.

   "The Council wants to know about your dealings with Senator Rush Clovis." Anakin said.

   "Well, you can tell the Council the exact same thing I told them when they asked me directly. He's a good friend of mine." Turaga said as he entered a senator pod. Anakin muted the pod 

   "Look, I just want to know what this Clovis guy is up to." Anakin said.

   "Look Anakin, the man has said his peace. Can you at least let him TRY to do his job? He's one of the few senators in the galaxy who cares about the Republic." Padme said.  
  
   "Padme, Clovis could be a traitor!" Anakin said.

   "Wait, Yoda didn't say a word about Clovis working with the Separatists. If that is true, then there's no telling what kind of havoc he could bring about." Turaga said in concern.

   "Then you'll help?" Anakin asked.

   "I will... but it will be on MY terms." Turaga said, a few days later the mission was underway. Soon enough Turaga, Padme and a disguised Anakin were readying to leave for Cato Neimoidia.

   "Padme, it is so good to see you again!" Clovis said, with Anakin looking on the Scipioan Senator with disapproval.

   "I'll be in the cockpit when we take off." Padme said.  
  
   On the flight out of Coruscants atmosphere, Anakin was looking disapprovingly at Padme. "Ani, I know that look. Long story short, we kind of... had a bit of a fling." Padme said.

   "A bit?" Anakin said suspiciously.

   "It was years ago! I was hired to protect him during some conference that I barley remember. I got swept up by him, one thing led to another, and after words we agreed that it would be best if we weren't... 'intimately involved'." Padme said with air quotes.

   "Meaning what exactly?" Anakin asked.

   "Look, I'm sorry I never told you about this before. But rest assured, I have no intention of returning to him in anyway... and if you keep asking about it. You’re going to spend every night you spend at my place on the living room coach." Padme said in annoyance.  
  
   "I'm sorry Padme, I just worry about you. I pretty much don't know anything about Clovis, and I hear that you used to be an item with him. What am I supposed to think?" Anakin asked.

   "You can trust me for one. By Canderous, you almost sound like my father... he'd love to finally meet you!" Padme said. When they arrived, Anakin was sitting by himself onboard Turaga's ship with R2-D2. Inside of Lot Dods estate, Padme was sneaking about in a dress. "Why... why did Turaga insist that I wear this? I could see Clovis's sh'varit rising." Padme said in annoyance as she looked about Clovis's office, and found a holo terminal.

   "Please enter passcode to access." The Terminal said.

   "Scipio, Banking Clan, Rush, Clovis, Rush Clovis... I already said that, come on Padme think-"  
  
   "Access granted." The terminal said as it displayed a red hologram of a Geonosian Spire.

   "Really... all these years and I thought he was over me. And on top of that, apparently he's behind funding a new Droid Factory on Geonosis. The Council has to see this." Padme said as she removed the hologram disc.

   "Padme, what are you doing here?" Clovis asked.

   "What? Can't a girl just see the sights? Look around?" Padme said as she hid the holodisk behind her.

   "I meant to tell you at dinner. I'm sorry that I was acting presumptuous at dinner." Clovis said.

   "Oh... well apology accepted, now if you don't mind I think I'm going to meander in the gallery." Padme said as she tried to sneak the holodisk past Clovis.  
  
   "No, it's just... I can't stop thinking about you. It's inappropriate I know but... well you saved my life from an O'Krani bounty hunter, I mean you fought him off with your bare hands." Clovis said.

   "Oh... so that's why I don't remember that conference." Padme said as she nursed an old injury on her head.

   "And your beauty, I never imagined that a Mandalorian could be so beautiful." Clovis said, and then Anakin entered from behind.

   "I bet you say that to all the girls..." Padme said as she threw her arms around Clovis.

   "What is this?" Clovis asked.

   "What are you talking about?" Padme said as she waved the holodisk at Anakin, pointed at it. Then dropped it, and Anakin took it with the Force and left. "Okay... whoo, is it just me. Or is the whole... whole room spinning?" Padme asked as she slumped over in Clovis's arms.  
  
   Later on, Padme was resting in one of the bedrooms. "Padme, Lot Dod has poisoned you." Turaga said with concern.

   "I kind of figured that out... wonder how much Clovis knew about it?" Padme said, and then Clovis entered the room.

   "Padme? I know you stole the holodisk." Clovis said. "You have some nerve showing your face." Turaga said as he pulled a blaster pistol on Clovis.

   "How could you both betray my trust like this?" Clovis said, unphased by the blaster.

   "You betrayed the Republic... and I'm willing to bet that Lot Dod and his allies saw through our little charade!" Padme said.

   "Just give me the disk! Lot Dod said that he'd only give me the antidote if you returned the disk." Clovis said.

   "No, by now the disk is far away from this planet on its way to-"  
  
   "What is happening here?" Anakin said, looking outraged.

   "Anakin... I thought I would have implied that you were to leave with the disk!" Padme said.

   "Explain! Now!" Anakin said as he held up Clovis against the wall.

   "Lot Dod has poisoned her, and will only give me the antidote if I return the disk to him!" Clovis said.

   "I've got a better idea." Anakin said. Our heroes then proceeded to leave, but were intercepted by Lot Dod and some of his aids.

   "What is the meaning of this? Surely she's in no condition to be moved." Lot Dod said, this was followed by Turaga pulling his blaster.

   "This is how it's going to go. You give us the antidote, and you don't get your pretty plagued blood all over these walls." Clovis said, and then an aid gave C-3PO the antidote.

   "There will be consequences for this Clovis." Lot Dod said as our heroes returned to Turaga's ship.

   "What? What about the disk?" Clovis asked.  
  
   "I would... but I think that after what you've done. That you deserve to have a nice long conversation with your Separatist friends. Another time perhaps?" Anakin said as the ships loading ramp ascended. Anakin then injected the antidote into Padme.

   "Anakin... I'm sorry." Padme said woozily.

   "For what?" Anakin asked.

   "For everything... getting mad at you, getting you worked over my... past clientele, and making you doubt my integrity." Padme said.

   "I just worry about you." Anakin said.

   "Well... there is one thing I'd like. When the time comes to invade Geonosis... wait up for me." Padme said.

   "It shouldn't be that long before your better." Anakin said, followed by Padme loudly farting. "It's going to be a long flight." Turaga said in resignation as the ship entered hyperspace.

 


End file.
